Nothing Without Him
by jkdg3461
Summary: TWOSHOT. 'Two boys, and one love that tears them apart.' I didn't write this: this is SLASH as written by a vehement het shipper. Let's see how this goes, eh?
1. Harry

------------------------------------

I stared down at my books, trying to convince myself that none of it was true. I didn't really feel like that. Not for _him_. He was my enemy, my nemesis, a Slytherin, a big-headed idiot, a… a _boy_.

But as I thought about it more and more I knew it was true. I was falling fast… for Draco Malfoy. And you know what hurt the most? The fact that I knew he didn't feel the same way. How could he? He was _normal_. Not like me. Not insane and stupid. He was straight in other words.

I looked up at him. There he was, sitting in his blonde-headed glory, completely oblivious to the way I felt about him. He laughed evilly at something Goyle was saying. I loved that laugh. And that smile… it was enough to make me melt. And I did. Like, all over my text books. Anyway, after I realised I was drooling and I put my tongue back in my mouth, I saw that the bell had gone. So I gathered my slag covered books and waltzed out of the classroom.

'Potter,' I heard him spit out from behind me. It hurt to hear him say my name so scornfully.

'What Malfoy?' I said, turning to face him. My stomach did a flip as I saw the evil smile on his face once again.

'Nothing, I just felt like annoying you,' he replied, pushing past me to continue down the hall.

'Draco, wait,' I called after him, even surprising myself by using his first name.

'What Potter?' he said boredly, turning around to look at me again. My breath had to get caught in my throat right at that moment of course.

'I… I…' I attempted but nothing else came out.

'Save it Potter, I don't have time for your rubbish,' he said, walking away for real this time.

I whispered one thing as he left, 'I love you.'

------------------------------------


	2. Draco

**--------------------------------------**

Goyle was talking. I wasn't listening. I had my mind on other things. Other people. Such as the dark haired boy sitting behind me. I wished once again that I could tell him that the mean remarks and the cold temperament was all an act but I couldn't. I was a Death Eater now and consequentially my father's son. It couldn't happen. Not for real.

I felt his eyes burning into my back but I couldn't turn and look at him. Not now. Goyle had stopped talking so I laughed evilly at whatever it was he said. He looked a little confused and I realised that was the wrong reaction. But I saved myself.

'I was thinking about what I'm going to do with Potter next time I get my hands on him,' I said, giving Crabb and Goyle my famous evil smirk. They snickered. I knew what I _wanted_ to do. But it just wasn't possible. Not these days. Considering how much Voldemort wanted him dead I could guess what would happen to me if I got 'involved' with Harry Potter in and way, romantically or otherwise. It just wasn't the right time. I had confidence Harry would win this battle against the Dark Lord, and when he did I would tell him about my feelings. But then and only then would the truth come out.

As we walked out of class I found myself saying his name without thinking, 'Potter.' It hurt me to spit his name out so scornfully. But I was used to it now. I put on my infamous smile.

'What Malfoy?' he said, turning to face me.

'Nothing, I just felt like annoying you.' I want to do a lot more than annoy you, is what I was thinking as I pushed past him to continue down the hall. My arm tingled where we had touched.

'Draco, wait!' I heard him call desperately. I loved hearing him say my first name.

'What Potter?' I acted bored as I turned to look at him, secretly savouring every glance I could.

'I… I…' Say it, I was begging him, unfortunately in the privacy of my mind.

Out loud I replied, 'Save it Potter, I don't have time for your rubbish.' I continued down the hall, hoping he would stop me again. He didn't but I heard him speak almost inaudibly to himself.

I whispered one thing as I left, 'I love you too.'

**--------------------------------------**

**NA/N:** (That stands for NON-AUTHOR'S NOTE, btw) Okay. This was written by one of my smexy friends who is too scared to post it under her own name. It's so not mine. You'd be able to tell if it was mine, because there'd be a lot of hot boysmex and angsty poo. So, Shealti - I mean, _NAMELESS_ (phew! I almost gave away your name!) - carry on in your het ways!


End file.
